Hamtaro Episode Guide
Hamtaro Episode Guide This lists all the English episodes. The English version of Hamtaro was aired on Cartoon Network from June 3, 2002 and was canceled August 21, 2004. There were 4 Seasons and 104 episodes including a bonus episode "Ham-Ham Halloween!". There were also two specials. ---- Season 1 *1. Hamtaro (Episode) *2. The Ham-Ham Clubhouse (a.k.a. Building the Clubhouse) *3. Calling all Ham-Hams! *4. Come Out, Bijou! *5. Diamonds of Sugar (a.k.a. Diamonds of Sugar! It's Raining Diamonds!) *6. First Time at the Beach *7. A Summer Festival Adventure *8. The Sunflower Field *9. Much Ado about School! *10. Jingle, the Wanderer *11. The Wise, Elder-Ham *12. Bijou's in Danger! *13. Let's Dance, Sandy! *14. The Search for Sandy's Brother *15. Bijou's Favorite Ribbon *16. Get Well, Laura *17. Hamtaro, the Super Sleuth! *18. The Slipper Chase *19. Panda's Ham-Ham Fun Park! *20. The Snoozer Mystery! (a.k.a. It's a Mystery, Snoozer!) *21. Courage, Cappy! *22. Pashmina's Present *23. Maxwell's Big Scoop! *24. Hamtaro, Please come Home! *25. Merry Christmas! *26. The Legend of the Courageous Hamtaro! ---- Season 2 *1. The Snowball Fight! *2. The Amazing Auntie Viv *3. The Search for Dad's Glasses! *4. Brandy's Big Race *5. Boss is a Mom! *6. Valentine's Day! *7. Let's Cross the Rainbow! *8. Watching over Cute Penelope *9. Midnight Celebration *10. Farewell Bijou! *11. Oxnard's Big Crush *12. The Precious Letter! *13. The Flying Ham-Hams! *14. The Blossom of Friendship! *15. The Scary Museum! *16. Welcome Pepper! *17. The Great Chicken Chase *18. I Love My Grandpa! *19. Ham-Ham Gang at the Aquarium! *20. The Sports Festival! *21. Romancing the Roosters *22. Ham-Ham Clubhouse in Danger! *23. In Search of the Pendant *24. Even the Ham-Hams get Seasick *25. Stan and Sandy Make Up *26. It's Robin-Ham! ---- Season 3 *1. Pepper's Visit! *2. Pop Star *3. Laura is Really Gone! *4. Boss, the Cool Ham of the Sea! *5. Ghost Mountain! *6. The Fresh Summer Breeze! *7. In A Pinch A Rival Appears *8. The Chicken Contest *9. Treasure Hunting *10. Penelope Makes a Friend *11. The Scary Principal! *12. The Reconciliation! *13. Mimi's Dream Park! *14. The Sunflower Ferris Wheel *15. The Zoo Date *16. The Haunting *17. A Fortune Comes True! *18. The Baby Goat *19. The Animal Hospital *20. The Knitting Craze *21. A Breath of Autumn! *22. Welcome Home Penelope! *23. The Abominable Snow Woman *24. Hamtaro is a Star! (a.k.a. Laura and the Seven Hamsters) *25. A Wonderful Santa Claus! *26. The Little Bandits! ---- Season 4 *1. The New Year's Kite Adventure *2. Sunset Proposal *3. Stucky's Tunnel *4. Ham-Romance *5. Laura's Valentine *6. Roberto's Ally *7. Super Hamster Robo-Joe *8. Maria's Birthday Party *9. Nin-Ham the Ninja! *10. The Search for Spring! *11. Hamtaro and the Space Ship! *12. Boss Runs Away *13. Auntie Viv and Elder Ham *14. Hannah is in Love! *15. Doctor Lion *16. Dance, Chef Ham! *17. The Flying Carp *18. The Ham-Ham Express *19. Who Stole My Shoe? *20. Keeping Promises *21. The Very Best Present *22. How to Rescue a Wedding! *23. Office Adventures *24. Clubhouse Intruders *25. The Tale of Princess Bijou *26. The Milky Way *27. Ham-Ham Halloween! ---- Specials *Happy Birthday Hamtaro Special! *Ham-Ham Games *